Be Mine
by bubblecandyrock
Summary: Valentines Day treat for you all! Castiel x Nathaniel BL, don't like don't read!


** Just so you know, I was listening to "Someone Special" by Poets of the Fall when I wrote this. It definitely captures the feel that I was aiming (trying) for. I reccomend listening to it while you read it.**

"Nathaniel! Happy Valentines Day!" Candy called cheerily, walking into the student council room. "How's your-" she paused, taking in the room. "Oh."

Nathaniel was swamped in coloured paper, cards, and TONS of chocolates. They were strewn all over his desk. He himself, had joined them, resting his face on the wood. He grumbled something in reply.

"Wow, you have a lot of admirers!" Candy remarked, sitting down in a chair next to him.

"Ugh, you have no idea!" Nathaniel groaned, sitting up. "Most of these girls I don't even know, and it makes me feel guilty when I don't return their feelings." After a silence, he looked over at Candy. Her face was stretched into that knowing grin that always made him nervous. "What?" he asked warily.

"What if they were from guys?" she asked, giggling behind the back of her hand.

"What?! Why would you ask that?!" he exclaimed, adopting a deer-in-headlights look. This made her giggle harder.

"Nathaniel, you've already told me that you're gay. And you're so hot! What's stopping you from getting a little Valentines lovin'?" During her speech, Nathaniel's face gradually grew redder and redder. By the end, he had buried his face in his hands. Candy suddenly gasped, causing him to peek at her from between his fingers.

"Do you... Have a crush on someone?!" she exclaimed, sitting on the edge of her seat. He scooted his chair away from her, not removing his hands from his face.

"Uh... No?" he tried. His lying skills left much to be desired. Candy squealed, jumping up and down in her seat. She grabbed onto his arm at the same time, shaking him around.

"OH, this is fantastic!" she squealed. "You have to tell me who it is! You HAVE to!"

"Uh... No?" he repeated, having mostly regained control of his blush. Almost immediately, her face contorted into a pout that would put kittens in a box to shame. He turned away, not wanting to give in. She whimpered pitifully, sniffing slightly.

"..."

"Okay, fine! Just stop!" Nathaniel gave in, hanging his head. She waited eagerly as he went to speak. But that blush came back, and he just couldn't seem to get any words out.

"Gah, speak!" she demanded, already losing her patience.

"Chmstl," he mumbled, turning his head to the side.

"Diiidn't quite catch that!" Candy said, motioning for him to say it again. He took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Castiel," he declared quickly as he exhaled, closing his eyes. Then he got nervous. Candy wasn't saying anything, was something wrong? He opened his eyes.

Her mouth was wide open in a huge smile, like her face was frozen in the middle of laughing. As she took in a huge breath, he covered his ears, burying his face in the cards and chocolates around him.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" she let out an ear-piercing squeal, frantically waving her arms around. "It's so perfect! I can see it so clearly! You're gonnna tell him and you'll have sex and get married and give me tapes of EVERYTHING!" she exclaimed, and he shot her a horrified look.

"No, I'm NOT going to tell him!" he informed her hurriedly, choosing to ignore everything after that. "Are you crazy?! Castiel's as straight as spaghetti noodles!" he then frowned, not quite sure where that simile came from.

"But it's all wobbly once you heat it up!" she countered, waggling her eyebrows.

"No."

"Please!"

"No. It's my life that will get ruined here," he told her, crossing his arms and giving her the 'and that's final' look. She frowned, grabbing a random chocolate container off the counter and opening it. She left in a huff, shovelling the chocolates into her mouth.

He sighed as the door clicked shut, getting to work on finding a way to sort these Valentines. After all, he didn't like sweets.

...

It must have been lunch time that the door opened again. He didn't look up, assuming that it was Candy, coming back for round two. After all, who else actually walked in to the room at lunch?

"Ahem," Nathaniel jumped, recognizing immediately that it wasn't Candy.

"I'm so sorry! I thought you were-" he looked up, and was surprised to see Castiel. The redhead's arms were folded, but he was looking off to the side, forehead creased into a frown. "W-what are you doing here?" he stuttered slightly, caught off guard. He quickly tried to regain his composure. Of course, it shattered the next moment when Castiel handed him a rose.

Nathaniel blinked at the flower in his face. "I-I don't understand," he trailed off. No, it had to be a highly suggestive moment. There was no way that Castiel... Wait. Candy wouldn't have dared! No no, he was sure that he was just jumping to conclusions. This was all a big misunderstanding.

"Will you go out with me?" Castiel asked, scratching the back of his head. He seemed indifferent, but someone who knew him well would've been able to tell that he was seriously nervous.

Nathaniel wasn't sure what to think. The thought of Castiel liking him was... Unfathomable. He had never considered that his crush would like him back. There was only one other possibility.

"I-is this a j-joke?" Nathaniel stuttered out, red as a tomato. Castiel flinched.

"I'll take that as a no, then," the rebel whispered roughly, walking towards the door. The rose was still in his hand, seeming to droop, much like the redhead's shoulders. He sounded genuinely hurt.

"Wait!" Nathaniel cried out, standing up. Castiel stopped in front of the door. "I'm sorry, I just...uh..." he struggled to get words out. "Did Candy say anything to you?" he asked, then silently cursed himself. THAT was the first thing his brain came up with? Castiel shook his head slowly, still facing away from the student body president.

"Why did you make me stop? Can you honestly, truly tell me that you care? That you feel the same?"

Nathaniel wanted to tell him so badly how long he had had a crush on him, how he had cried himself to sleep after their fights. But what was the point? What high school relationship ever lasted more than a week? Why should he just raise his hopes? He knew that he was impossible to deal with. Castiel would be bored of him in a matter of days.

"I thought so," Castiel said, reaching for the door handle.

Something in Nathaniel broke. Maybe it was the quaver in the redhead's voice. Maybe it was just the realization that he HAD to try, because otherwise he would regret it for the rest of his life. These thoughts were bouncing around in his mind as he jumped over the desk, sending Valentine papers everywhere. He almost fell, but stumbled forwards anyway to hug Castiel from behind. Anything to stop him from leaving like that.

"It's not that I don't. I have, for so, so long. I was just... Well, terrified!" he began, clutching the other tightly. "I was afraid that it would be over in a week, that you would get tired of me. I don't think I could ever live with that."

Only then did Castiel turn around, eyes wide in what seemed to be relief. Nathaniel was pretty sure he saw his eyes glisten with moisture, but he was never able to confirm it afterwards.

"I could never get tired of you, Nathaniel," he began softly. That voice was just enough for Nathaniel to feel weak in the knees, and to begin to tear up from overwhelming emotion. The way that everything he was saying sounded like the wild hopes he would never admit to have dreamt about. "You mean so much to me. I don't care what anybody says anymore, I just need you to be with me."

The rose was handed to him, and the blonde accepted it, a smile growing on his lips. Slowly, they embraced each other.

"Okay," he whispered, smiling as he let the tears flow down his face.

As the length of the hug widened, their grip on each other increased. They seemed to fit together so well. Nathaniel decided not to draw attention to Castiel's shuddering breaths. That would bring attention to his own tears.

If they tried their hardest, they knew they could pull through everything life had to offer.


End file.
